This invention relates to storing, retrieving, and tracking digital data. More particularly, this invention relates to data definitions that allow disparate types of digital assets, such as, for example, photographs, graphics, audio, video, and text documents, to be easily and economically stored, retrieved, and tracked.
Data definitions may be written using XML (extensible markup language). XML is a condensed form of SGML (standard generalized markup language), which is an information management standard that provides documents that retain formatting, indexing, and linked information—independent of application and platform. XML and SGML can be used to organize and present information on the World Wide Web.
Many companies maintain or access large libraries of various audio, visual, and textual assets. Such assets typically include content and metadata. Content may be, for example, still photographs, audio recordings, video recordings, combined audio/video recordings, combined audio/still photograph recordings, graphics, etc. Metadata is “information about information,” that is, information used to identify or classify the content. Metadata can include, for example, content titles, version numbers, authors, captions, and other descriptive information relevant to the content.
Such assets are often stored in disparate repositories and on disparate media (e.g. audio and video cassette tapes, motion picture film, photographic negatives, digital video discs, etc.). Accordingly, a significant amount of time is often required to locate a particular asset and then deliver a copy of it. For example, it may take several days to locate and manually copy an audio track stored on a reel-to-reel tape located at a creative services or marketing department of a company in California and then have that copy shipped to a business affairs department or sister company in New York. This process, known as repurposing, is manually intensive and prone to errors. Furthermore, keeping track of asset usage (e.g., who has asset copies) is also a manually intensive process prone to errors. Accordingly, it can cost thousands or even millions of dollars annually for a company to manage such assets.
In an attempt to reduce these costs, some companies store assets digitally in one or more computer databases. These assets can then be retrieved electronically using appropriate software applications. However, known applications are limited. For example, databases are commonly structured to store only one type of digital asset, such as, for example, only photographs. The number, size, and formats of record fields used in the database, characters delimiting the end of files, file size of database records, etc. are all usually customized (and limited) to that one type of asset. Even those few databases that are known to store more than one asset type are also limited with respect to record field definitions and record file size, making them incompatible for use with many other types of digital assets. Such databases are thus impractical for storing a large variety of different types of digital assets.
In sum, storing disparate asset types in a single repository having information and formatting sufficient for identification and retrieval by a single software application or computer platform is not known. Moreover, no standardized definitional dictionary for digital assets is known. Thus, system interoperability between two or more companies or two or more organizations within a company having different types of digital assets is still very difficult.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to be able to provide a standardized dictionary of data definitions for disparate types of digital assets.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide data definitions for application and platform independent search, retrieval, delivery, and tracking of digital assets.
It would further be desirable to be able to provide data definitions that reduce digital asset search time.
It would still further be desirable to be able to provide data definitions that reduce digital asset delivery time.